The Dark King
by Kaore Ryu
Summary: Ethan King, the future Dark King, loved his friends dearly and would do anything for them. He didn't mind his role as the Dark King but others didn't want their roles. So he was going to help them find their happily ever after! However there were problems on the horizon beyond the Royal/Rebel conflict that threaten those he cares about... a darkness is coming. Rated M just in case.
1. The Dark King

The Dark King

Ok first I'd like to say I don't own anything except for my OC's in this story. Why am I writing it? I like the characters, the story and the animation. Plus my mind just couldn't stop thinking about it. I was inspired to write this story after reading the works of Sigmu and The Maverick by FenrisFitiarn.

 _Narrators talking_

 _Once upon a time._ The Male Narrator starts. _In a land far away._

"Hey!" A male voice shouted irritably from the courtyard of a large school "Be quiet! I'm trying to have a conversation here! And I can't think straight with you or your wife chatting in my head and describing everything!"

 _I still can't believe THREE people can hear us._ The Female Narrator commented irritably. _And one of them isn't even from Wonderland._

"Didn't I just say to be quiet!?" The same males voice shouted "Go narrate somewhere else or something! Your getting on my nerves!"

The boy was rather on the tall side being a full head taller then the other boys attending the school. He had tanned skin from spending a long amount of time outdoors, dark blue eyes with a barely noticeable green glow and short spiky black hair with red highlights. He's wearing pieces of dark red metal over both shoulders with armor of the same color covering his left arm with a pattern of dragon scales on it, a black shirt with the Story Wars logo on it, a thick leather belt, faded blue jeans, and brown boots. But what stood out the most were the three diagonal scars running from his left temple, going over his left eye and nose before ending on his right jaw.

His name was Ethan King, son of the Dark King. He was currently looking up at the sky with an angry scowl on his face. The Narrators always seemed to start talking at random instances at the same time that he was trying to have a conversation with someone or interrupting his time hanging out with either his new friends or his old ones and it was really beginning to get on his nerves.

 _Mom, Dad you know Ethan doesn't like it when you interrupt him with your narrating_ Brooke Page, the Narrators daughter, stated. _You should really wait till he's done or even start it before he does. You can do that right?_

 _Fine Brooke. And yes we can._ The Female Narrator stated.

 _We'll go somewhere else._ The miffed Male Narrator groused.

"Thank you." Ethan stated before noticing everyone in the courtyard looking at him in confusion.

"What?"

Everyone then went back to going about their own business, ignoring the odd boy.

"Who were you talking to?" A kind voice next to him asked in confusion.

The girl sitting on the bench next to were he was standing had light purple skin, pink eyes, shoulder length black hair, a pair of small bat-like wings, and two small horns sticking out of her hairline. She was wearing a simple royal purple dress with black eye designs on it that went down to her knees, black stockings, and purple heels. Her name was Umbra Ebony, daughter of the Demon and the next Demoness, the true villain of their story.

Their story, The tale of the Dark king, or alternatively, The Fallen Hero, was an unusual one as it had two parts. In the first part, the Demon had conquered a kingdom and driven out its royal family before beginning to build an army to conquer the world by summoning its demonic minions. Enter a heroic adventure who, with the aid of a powerful fairy, the Crystal Fairy, fought his way through the mindless demons to reach their overlord. At which point he defeated the Demon with a sword that was enchanted by the fairy. The people of the kingdom insisted he take the throne until he could find the missing royal family and restore them to the throne. Reluctantly he did so, sending out adventurers, messengers and other people to find them. Over the next year he rebuilt the kingdom but unbeknownst to both himself and the Fairy, the Demon had not been truly defeated, having instead entered the new Kings body and slowly began corrupting him. A year into his reign he had been fully corrupted and became a tyrannical dictator. Six months later he found the royal family and secretly imprisoned them in the dungeon.

The Fairy, have finally realized what had befallen the King, set out to find a hero to free the royal family and the now christened 'Dark King'. She eventually found a Prince Charming and together the two of them confronted the Dark King as he tried to sacrifice the Princess Dove, daughter of the royal family. in order to summon more demons, armed with a magic mirror. While the Prince distracted the Dark King, the Fairy prepared the mirror to pull the demon out of the Kings body, but the Prince was barely able to hold out against the Kings unnatural strength and magic and, just before the final blow, a beam shot from the mirror, ripping the Demon from the Kings body and trapping it in the mirror. For the next one hundred years, the mirror would drain the Demon of its memories and power, till it became a human with no recollection of having ever been a Demon. However, despite the plea's of both Prince Charming, The Fairy, and the Princess, The Dark King felt to much guilt over what the Demon had forced him to do under its control and went into self exile, never to return. Prince Charming and Princess Dove eventually married and lived happily ever after.

Ethan really didn't mind his part in the story as it would mean he would be able to participate in many exciting events, sure being possessed for a year would suck and the evil deeds he would commit during said possession was something he'd have to deal with mentally afterwards. However, Umbra did not want to take up her role in the story. Even though, thankfully, she wouldn't be trapped for a hundred years and lose her identity, she would still be trapped for fifteen years. Plus she was far to kind to be an evil character, also the Demon was supposed to be skilled in magic but she couldn't even cast a simple illumination spell.

However both of them were unhappy to have been forced to transfer to Ever After High from Monster High for Legacy Year and accept their destinies. Ethan was particularly enraged by this as he had to break up with his girlfriend of a year and a half, Draculaura, breaking both of their hearts. Not only that, but his mother Queen Elizabeth of Iressia, was quite angry as well. The Kingdom of Iressia was in another realm outside of Ever After like Wonderland and didn't believe that fate and destiny were iron clad, not since their former goddess of fate had tried to destroy the kingdom centuries ago to fulfill a prophecy,

But enough explanations.

"I was talking to Brooke and her annoying parents." He told her blankly "You know, the Narrators and their daughter... oh right. Not everyone can hear them."

Umbra just shook her head in amusement and leaned back on the bench. Her friend had been claiming to hear 'Narrators' since they had arrived in Ever After a month ago.

"So explain to me hexactly why we've been sitting out here all morning?" She asked calmly with a small smile.

"I told you twice already!" He growled irritably "We're waiting for my cousin and friend!"

"Okay, okay." Umbra replied, holding up her hands placatingly "Don't need to get so upset."

The two of them had been waiting outside the school for most of the morning and Umbra was beginning to get impatient... scratch that she was done humoring her old friend. She had better things to do then sit out here in the sun and wait for two people she only knew of from Ethan's stories.

"Well I'm done waiting here for them." She said as she got to her feet "I'm going to go find Cerise. Have fun out here alone."

Ethan gave her a half-hearted wave as she left before turning back to the school entrance. Ethan knew he was a rather odd person. Eidetic memory, short temper, bouts of Wonderlandian style madness, dry wit, and an obsession with magical research. His mother blamed the six moths he had to spend in Wonderland after an incident when he was visiting back when he was six for his oddness... as well as a few other events afterwards.

 _Why did you have to stay in Wonderland for six months?_ Brooke asked in confusion.

"It's a secret." Ethan said slyly with a smirk "Aren't you supposed to be able to look into my memories as well as see what I'm thinking?"

 _My parents haven't taught me how to look at memories yet!_ Brooke exclaimed irritably _I'm still new to this narrating thing after all._

"I'll explain it later on in the story Brooke but maybe we should continue?" Ethan stated "Can't believe I just said that."

 _Oh yeah!_

This didn't stop him from making some amazing friends and falling in love with Draculaura. The thought of his ex brought forth both great sorrow and great anger within Ethan. This caused his magic to begin surging around his body as an outward sign of his irritation. The acid green magic swirled around him chaotically causing his hair to move slightly as if in the middle of a light breeze. He remembered the absolutely devastated look of the vampire's face when he told her before the start of the summer. The tears that flowed freely from her beautiful eyes were like a knife to his heart. The mere memory of that caused him great pain.

He was interrupted from these thoughts by the sound of two familiar voices, the swirling magic fading as he caught sight of the sources.

Walking into the front entrance were two familiar girls. The first girl was using some purple magic to levitate a trunk in front of her as she walked. She had pale skin, soft purple eyes, and long wavy purple and black hair. She was wearing a black top with grey feathers around her shoulders and a high collar, a purple skirt trimmed with black, grey tights, and high heeled black shoes with silver chains. She currently had an unhappy scowl on her face.

Nest to her was a shorter girl with peach colored skin, sky blue eyes, and curly dark teal and mint green hair with purple highlights, atop of which was a small teapot shaped like a top hat. She was wearing a dress with a cream bodied bodice, a large blue bow as a belt, and a skirt with three layers. The top layer was pink with a gold pattern and trim, the second layer was blue with white stripes, and the third was black with gold glitter. She was also wearing white tights with green polka dots and white high heeled shoes.

These two girls were Raven Queen, the daughter of the Evil Queen and Madeline Hatter, Daughter of the Mad Hatter. But to Ethan they were his cousin on his fathers side that he hadn't seen in four years and his childhood friend that he hadn't seen since they started high school. Upon seeing the two of them he let out an excited shout, bringing the two girls out of their conversation just in time to see him charging at Raven with his arms opened wide.

"RAAAAVEEEEEN!" He shouted happily as he knocked her to the ground with an over enthusiastic hug and began rubbing his cheek against hers "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Raven was briefly stunned by this before regaining her baring and blushed at how her cousin was hugging her while Maddie watched on while laughing gleefully.

"It's nice to see you again Ethan." She said breathlessly "But please get off of me!"

She the shoved him off of her and got to her feet, brushing the dust that had gotten on her skirt as she glared at the smiling boy. Ethan then turned to the future Mad Hatter and enveloped her in a hug, lifting the much shorter girl into the air.

"Madeline! It's so good to see you after so long!" He exclaimed as he spun them around in a circle.

"I keep telling you to call me Maddie!" She said with a small scowl.

"But you look so cute when you scowl Madeline!" He teased with a smile as he put her down.

"Well its hat-tastic to see you anyways Ethan!" Maddie replied having quickly returned to her happy demeanor "Want to walk with us?"

"What man would turn down escorting two lovely princesses like the both of you?" Ethan replied in a dramatic tone drawing giggles from Raven and laughter from Maddie.

"I'm not a princess silly!" Maddie said happily "Lizzie is the princess!"

Lizzie Hearts, the next Queen of Hearts, another of Ethan's childhood friends. She had become quite beautiful in Ethan's own opinion.

"I know she's a princess and your not but that didn't stop the two of you from pretending to be ones when we were playing together." Ethan stated with a smile as he offered both of them his arms.

The two girls giggled before taking hold of the offered limbs, the three of them walking towards the school.

"I can't believe how much taller you've gotten since I last saw you Ethan." Raven stated as she looked him up and down "I remember you being shorter then me when you last visited."

Yeah... but I grew." He said with a deadpan as they ascended the front steps of the school "What were the two of you talking about that had you so upset earlier?"

"Oh Raven was upset about how everyone was supposedly scared of her because she's supposed to be the next Evil Queen." Maddie explained rapidly "But I was about to tell her everyone at school loves her."

Before Ethan could reply, he was interrupted by a shout.

"IT'S RAVEN QUEEN!" A small anthropomorphic pig shouted in terror "RUUUUNN!"

"SHE. IS. EVIL!" A blonde boy shouted as he pointed at Raven.

"Run everyone." Lilly Bo-Peep shouted as her sheep bleated in fear.

Then everyone in the entrance hall scattered in terror, leaving a depressed Raven.

"See Raven. Everyone loves you." Maddie stated happily before noticing something "Ethan are you okay?"

Both girls noticed that a roiling aura of acid green magic had covered Ethan as a tick mark appeared on his forehead and a look of extreme anger grew on his face.

"Ethan? Are you okay?" Raven asked in concern.

"THAT'S IT!" Ethan shouted in fury before dashing off after the small pig "GET BACK HERE YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR BACON!"

Raven watched in shock as her cousin raced off as Maddie laughed madly. She knew her cousin had a bit of a temper and hoped that the pig, named Louie, wouldn't end up hurt.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" She asked her friend in concern.

"Oh Ethan will be fine." Maddie assured her before tilting her head to the side cutely "Louie, Peter, and Lilly though..."

It took barely a minute to find the smallest of the three little pigs thanks to Brooke. The little pig was resting with one hoof against a locker trying to catch his breath.

"Wow that was close." The pig stated in relief "She almost got me!"

Just as he said that a vice-like grip latched onto the top of his head, causing him to squeal in fear and flail his limbs as he was lifted into the air.

"You should really worry more about me." Ethan said in calm fury "Now lets have a little talk about hurting people's feelings... little pig."

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Louie asked in confusion.

This resulted in the grip on his head tightening a little, causing some pain to shoot through his head.

"That thing you shouted in the entrance hall..." Ethan growled as his acid green magic began seeping out "The one about running from Raven Queen."

"B-bu-bu-bu-but she's ev-erk!" Louie started to say before his head was squeezed even harder.

"She may be the daughter of the Evil Queen... but that doesn't give all of you the right to treat her like someone who will kill you when she walks into a room!" Ethan growled "It hurts her feelings when people say and do those kinds of things without getting to know her. And I. Really! Hate it when people hurt my. Precious. Little. Cousin!"

Louie gulped.

"And now... I'm going to teach you a lesso..."

"Ethan!" A regal, and terrifyingly familiar voice shouted at him.

Ethan tensed in fear, his magic vanishing as he turned to face the source of the voice.

Standing before him was a girl with long black hair with two read highlights held up in a golden tiara with hearts on it, peach colored skin, and blue eyes with a red heart painted over the left one. She was wearing an Elizabethan collar with hearts around it, under that was a red and black dress with intricate patterns in yellow, red gloves with black trim and heart shaped cut outs, black stockings with heart shapes, and red shoes with card shaped buckles.

Her name was Lizzie Hearts and one of the few people, alongside his mother and older sister, that he was afraid of. She was also his secret crush. He offered her a nervous smile as he saw her standing their with her hands on her hips and an angry glare on her face.

"Heeey Lizzie... I was just about to come looking for you." He told her nervously.

"Don't tell me that!" She snapped before pointing at Louie "Now! Put him down this instant!"

"But!"

"Put. Him. Down."

With one last glare at the snickering pig, Ethan dropped him. Louie then ran off but not before saying one last thing as he rounded the corner.

"Whipped!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Ethan shouted before moving to continue the pursuit.

"Don't take another step!" Lizzie commanded harshly "Barely a week since I last saw you and you're already on another rampage! What did Louie do to deserve such treatment? And where have you been for the last week?"

"He shouted that everyone should run when Raven walked into the entrance hall." Ethan said like a small child who was in trouble "This caused a big commotion that left her upset."

"I know that upset you." She said gently before sternly adding "But that doesn't mean you can threaten him with violence."

"I was just going to scare him." Ethan muttered under his breath.

"Silence!" Lizzie snapped.

Ethan sighed as he slumped down.

"Fine."

"Good now tell me where you've been for the past week! Maddie and I have been looking for you. You had the both of us worried!" Lizzie stated.

"I was just exploring the Dark Forest." Ethan replied nonchalantly "There is a lot of really nasty things in there that tried to eat me... not very tough though."

Lizzie just sighed in exasperation. She should have known that it was something like that. Ethan had a never ending thirst for adventure that came from his mothers side of the family. This adventurous nature had resulted in him getting into trouble several times before in the past... luckily though only one time had he gotten seriously hurt.

"Fine... now escort me back to my room so that we may have tea and you can tell me what happened while you were in the forest." Lizzie stated .

"Fine." Ethan grumbled before smirking "Anything for my princess."

Lizzie blushed at his comment before turning and making her hay to her dorm, Ethan following not far behind her.

 _Wow that pig was right!_ Brooke commented playfully. _You are whipped. And you aren't even dating yet!_

"Shut up Brooke!" Ethan hissed angrily at which the teenaged Narrator-in-training only giggled.

"Please tell me that you haven't been infected with the same madness that Maddie and Kitty have been!" Lizzie sighed in exasperation, her fingers rubbing the bridge of her nose "It's bad enough to hear them argue with voices they claim to be 'narrators', I don't need you to start doing it as well."

"Don't worry Lizzie. I wasn't talking to the Narrators." He assured his friend.

"Oh good." Lizzie sighed in relief.

"I was talking to their daughter Brooke."

Lizzie palmed her face.

#####################################################################################

A few hours later saw Ethan sitting at a table in the Castleteria eating lunch with Raven... just as the Narrators started talking about his cousin.

 _And so life for Raven wasn't easy._ The Male Narrator stated. _Feeling alone and isolated._

 _As she should be._ The Female Narrator added. _She is destined to be evil._

 _Couldn't go twenty seconds without talking could ya?_

Ethan growled to himself in a strangely bestial manner before taking a bite of his food as Dexter Charming walked up.

"Hey Raven! Uh you look gor... I mean great!" The boy said nervously, stumbling over his words "I don't even know what 'gor' is."

Ethan eyed the boy suspiciously. It was obvious to him that Dexter had a big crush on his cousin and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, he was glad Dexter could see past that stupid belief that Raven should be feared, but on the other hand he didn't like that fact that a boy had taken an interest in his little cousin... though that might just be long dormant big brother instincts surfacing.

"I'd offer you a seat. But I'm 'evil'." Raven said using air quotes on evil "You'd have to be pretty..."

She was distracted by the screams of several excited girls as Daring Charming, Dexter's 'perfect' older brother walked down the Castleteria with a beautiful girl on his arm both of them waving at those watching them.

The girl had long curly blonde hair, skin like snow, ruby red lips, and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a red sweetheart bodice with black trim and a red skirt with gold apple patterns on it, a cream colored cropped jacket with ball gown sleeves and a tall collar, grey net tights, and red high heeled shoes. Her name was Apple White, daughter of Snow White. She was the one that Raven was destined to poison... yeah right. Ethan was, to his knowledge, the only boy in school who didn't have some sort of crush on the girl... because he simply did not like her. Sure she was an extremely kind, helpful and friendly person, but according to his cousins letters, she was also constantly giving her advice on how to be a better Evil Queen, giving her Evil Queen themed things, and going on and on about her happily ever after needed Raven.

"What? No I'. Dex. Dexter Charming." Dexter stated as a flash came from behind him originating from Daring's teeth.

Raven got to her feet as the two approached and walked over to meet them with a smile on her face and her hands on her hips. Ethan however stayed seated. He'd rather avoid interacting with the two of them.

"Raven!" How's every enchanting thing?' Apple greeted happily.

"Apple White. Good to see ya." Raven responded with a small smile "Hey Daring."

"I have to warn you. Don't stare at the teeth." Daring stated "Just got them whitened."

He then smiled, sending a blinding flash throughout the Castleteria.

"So who's that boy your sitting with?" Apple asked sweetly with a teasing smile "A secret crush?"

"Yeah I was wondering about that too." Dexter stated while looking at Ethan appraisingly.

"His name is Ethan King, son of the Dark King." Daring informed Apple and Dexter "A very skilled young man that I've been trying to get to join the Bookball team.

"No way in Hades Pretty boy!" Ethan stated loudly with out looking up from his lunch "I have better things to do then play s stupid, pointless game."

"Watch your language." Apple chided gently.

"Bite ma!" He snapped back.

Apple huffed at the rude response but just assumed he was having a bad first day.

"He's my cousin on my dad's side actually." Raven told them "It's his first year here. He actually arrived a month ago so he could get used to the school and so the teachers could check his knowledge. He's kind of upset about having to transfer here from his last school."

"Psh 'upset' is putting it mildly." Ethan scoffed.

"I didn't know you had a cousin Raven1" Apple said happily "Why haven't you ever mentioned him before?"

"Because he lives... very far away and we haven't seen each other in almost four years." Raven explained "And the subject never really came up before."

"Why is it his first year?" Dexter asked "If he's the next Dark King, shouldn't he have been enrolled in freshman year?"

Raven opened her mouth to respond only to be interrupted by Ethan loudly getting to his feet.

"Because not only did my parents want me to experience other cultures to broaden my horizons, my mother was very much against me EVER attending this school or becoming the next Dark King." Ethan said angrily "Fate and destiny are not considered immutable in my homeland... unlike how it is here."

He then left, promising to save a seat for his cousin in their next class. The four teens watched him leave before Apple spoke up.

"So what were you going to say Raven?

"Uh... Ethan... has had a bit of a sad life." She said trying to figure out how to explain things without giving away to many details "Don't get me wrong. He has an amazing family that he loves very much but... lets just say that there's been events in his life that he wish's he could forget... events that have caused him great pain."

The other three teens decided not to pursue the topic anymore for now though Apple decided that she would try and make sure that Ethan had a great Legacy Year.

 _Why do I think that will just irritate Ethan?_ Brooke wondered.

Classes soon ended leaving Ethan with the rest of the day to himself. Deciding that he didn't feel like going back to his dorm room yet, he made his way into town to get something to eat before heading to his dorm. As he walked towards the town of Bookend he wondered what his sister Lena would be doing if she was in his position... but quickly squashed that thought as his heart began to ache.

About an hour later he was walking back towards the school with burgers and fries while his friend Hunter, son of the Huntsman and Cerise Hood, daughter of Little Red Riding Hood, walked with him.

Cerise had tanned skin, grey eyes, and dark brown hair with two white streaks. She was always wearing her red hood over a red and black tartan checkered top with a lacy black skirt, a large brown belt that looked like three crossing belts, shimmery grey leggings, and brown high heeled boots.

"I can't wait for the classes to really start!" Hunter exclaims "Beast training and care seems like its going to be good this year!"

"I can't believe I still have to take Damsel-in-Distressing class." Cerise groused "I don't need to be rescued! I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah well this school doesn't seem to believe that." Ethan explained carefully "You already know this. I know its stupid but unless you plan on skipping it all the time there's not much you can do about it."

"I wish I could take another class but tis a requirement for me." Cerise grumbled sadly.

"Your strong enough that you don't need rescuing." Hunter told the red clad girl "You could probably save yourself easily."

"Though I doubt Pretty Boy would like being shown up by a damsel. His ego seems delicate." Ethan said in complete deadpan "And Ms. White would probably lecture you about how Hunters supposed to be the one to rescue you in your story."

"Why do you call Daring 'Pretty Boy' and Apple 'Ms. White'?" Cerise asked in confusion.

"Because Daring is an annoying, egotistical, pretty boy and Apple, despite seemingly having the best intentions, is a busy body who cares more about her own happily ever after then other peoples feelings." Ethan said heatedly.

His two companions blinked at his explanation before shrugging.

"Daring's not that bad." Hunter stated as they approached the school "And apple just wants hers friends to be happy."

Ethan just scoffed.

Ethan's side of the of his shared dorm room was rather spartan. He hadn't brought a whole lot with him other then a large number of magical tomes, which were currently piled up around his bed, desk, and dresser. Arrayed across his desk were seven small, stone figurines. Two of them appeared to be male while the other five were definitely female. They were the gods and goddesses of Iressia and he made sure to honor them each morning with a drop of water on the top of each statue. Also on his bedside table was a picture of his family from a few years ago.

His roommates side of the room had posters of far off lands, deep forests, wide canyons, ancient ruins and foreign cities. He obviously wanted to travel the world to have adventures.

Speaking of his roommate, Brave Charming, a distant relative of Daring and Dexter's, had bright red hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. He wore a simple light orange and dark blue vest over a burnt orange t-shirt with a thumbs up on the chest, dark orange cargo pants with dark blue pockets and dark blue boots.

He was currently laying on his bed with his Mirrorpad watching Fairytube.

"Hey Ethan." Brave said Distractedly "Have a good orientation day?"

"No... not really." Ethan responded as he set the bag with his food on the bedside table "I mean the classes seem interesting... or most of them do. But people were treating Raven poorly or asking me all kinds of questions."

"Well what can I say?" Brave replied with a smirk "Teenagers are jerks."

We're teenagers." Ethan stated dully.

"And your point is?"

Ethan shook his head a she sat on his bed and began eating his dinner while perusing one of his schoolbooks. Because he was destined to be both a hero and a villain in his story, although he was only technically supposed to be the villain, he had to take several more classes then his other classmates. They certainly seemed like they would be interesting and some of them may even be challenging which was always a good thing. He had several classes with Raven, Maddie, Lizzie, Cerise, and Hunter. However he also had classes with Daring, Apple and several other annoying people.

 _They aren't that bad._ Brooke commented suddenly. _They really are nice people!_

"A bit to nice if you ask me." Ethan muttered in response "And its not like I hate them. They just annoy me with how 'perfect; they seem."

"You say something Ethan?" Brave asked.

"No. I didn't say anything." Ethan replied.

Authors note

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please comment but beware... all flames will be destroyed with water. Also If anyone is interested in co-authoring this with me send a pm!


	2. Rehearsal for Legacy Day

Rehearsal for Legacy day

Authors note: Ok so I may have needed to make an alteration to the last chapter involving my OC Umbra and the Fairytale I made up. She isn't 116 years old anymore and the 100 years in the mirror thing is still the same... but the modern version has her only spending ten years in the mirror and not losing her memories.

I don't own Ever After High!

 _Narrators_

 _Breakfast three days later wasn't as peaceful as the students had hoped it would be._ The Male Narrator stated. _Ethan King had just been told by his cousin Raven that Apple had not only convince the Headmaster to ley her be Raven's roommate instead of Maddie but she had also decorated Raven's side of the room in Evil Queen regalia as well._

 _Safe to say Ethan wasn't pleased with this._ The Female Narrator added.

"She... what!?" Ethan hissed angrily, ignoring the two narrators.

"Calm down Ethan!" Raven told her cousin firmly "Apple hasn't done anything wrong. Sure she should have asked me before decorating but I don't mind!"

Ethan closed his eyes and took a few breaths as he counted backwards from ten.

"Fine... where is little miss bubbly anyway?" He asked with a forced calm.

"She went to town with Briar for latte's!" Maddie chimed in before holding up a teapot "Would you like some more tea Ethan?"

"I can never say no to your team Madeline." Ethan replied happily, all evidence of his anger seemingly gone, in a fake posh tone as he held up his teacup to be filled "I must say that this tea is particularly hat-tastic today."

Raven smiled and shook her head. Sometimes she wondered how her cousin didn't get emotional whiplash from changing moods so fast. She sometimes envied Maddie and Ethan, very little could keep them down for very long. They were also both confident and never hesitated in doing what was in their hearts... though that often led Ethan into trouble. Raven herself was quite nervous about the upcoming Legacy Day and she was still having doubts about whether she was going to sign the Storybook of Legends or not. She didn't want to let anyone down by not signing it but if she did sign it she would be letting herself down. She wouldn't be true to herself.

Ethan however knew exactly what he was going to do on Legacy Day. He was NOT going to sign the Storybook of Legends! Even if Raven ended up signing it, he would proudly walk up on stage and proclaim to the whole school that he would never sign it so long as his friends were forced into something they did not want. It was his duty as a Knight of Xen to help people get the freedom to do what they wanted. The Knights of Xen was a semi-formal order in his homeland that followed the tenets of one of the Iressian gods, the Hero God of Man Xen, god of adventure, travel, glory, and freedom. The Knights had ranks and were few in number, their duties meant traveling throughout the lands of Iressia fighting evil wherever it may dwell and making sure that everyone was free to follow there own path in life. He couldn't out right stop the practice that Ever After kept of repeating fairytales but he'd be damned if he allowed his friends to suffer by going through with roles they didn't want.

"So Raven other then Apple decorating your room and switching with Maddie to room with you... how is she as a roommate?" Ethan asked.

Later that day as Ethan made his way to the stage where they would not only be rehearsing for Legacy Day, but actually hold the ceremony itself, he was stopped in the hall by Briar Beauty, daughter of Sleeping Beauty. Briar had peach colored skin, brown eyes, and long wavy brown hair with pink streaks. She was wearing a fishnet top over a pink shirt, a pink skirt with a frilly edge down the middle and black fishnet stockings with rose shapes on it.

Ethan didn't really mind Briar despite the fact she was one of Apple's best friends. She was fun-loving, energetic, loyal, pretty fearless, and determined to live her life to the fullest before she had to take her one hundred year sleep. She wasn't as bubbly as the overly sweet Apple and had quite a bit of sass and spunk to her that Ethan enjoyed. She was also a notorious party girl, always making sure she went to every party, event, or whatever she could. She also had a habit of throwing parties in her dorm for the absolute silliest reasons... though he had gone to two and found them to be rather enjoyable. She also had a bad habit of falling asleep at random moments.

"Hey Ethan! Are you excited for Legacy Day? It seems so close yet so far away! I can't wait for the afterparty!" She said excitedly before pulling out a piece of paper from her purse "By the way I'm throwing a party later this week to celebrate coming back to school. I'm throwing it in my dorm and your invited!"

She handed him the slip of paper and walked off towards the Legacy Day stage as Ethan looked at the invitation in mild annoyance. One of the downsides to Briar was that she could be very talkative when she had something to say. It could be hard to get a word in but he thought that was how she liked it. One thing he was certain about was that he would probably be taken off the invitation list to Briar's parties after Legacy Day after he said his part. In fact he was certain several of his friends would be rather cross with him and the thought of any one of them hating him hurt... but he wouldn't change his mind. He would weather his friends hatred and press on... juts like he always did in adverse situations.

 _Wait I'm confused!_ Brooke interrupted in confusion. _I thought you had a happy life?_

Ethan sighed with a sad smile. In the month since he had come to Ever After he had come to appreciate the narrative style Brooke employed over the distant one of her parents... after they convinced him he wasn't insane when he first heard them. So much so, he had asked her, much to her joy, to narrate his story... which sounded really weird now that he thought about it. As such he had become pretty good friends with the Narrator-in-Training.

"I have had a good life... it's just that I've had some tragedies in it that I'm not ready to discuss. Not I have also been preparing to do what I want in the future. I want to be able to live a life of excitement, discovery and adventure! I want to help the people of my homeland and every where else! I want people to be happy! Also I was cursed so that helps too." Ethan explained enthusiastically "And to have that kind of life I've needed to train and overcome many obstacles! Also don't go snooping around in my head to find out what I'm hiding from you! It's not safe in there and there's a real possibility of you getting hurt in there."

 _Oh fine!_ Brooked sighed before realizing something. _Wait did you say you've been cursed?! Are you okay? How long have you been cursed?_

"I'm fine Brooke it's only a dangerous curse if I'm unprepared for what it causes. And I've had it since the day I was born!" He explained with a smile "Got blessed by the Goddess of Chaos and, thusly, needed to be cursed to keep the balance. I became capable of being a Warlock and was cursed to 'live in interesting times' which means I'll always end up mixed up in events."

 _Your gods are odd._ Brooke said nervously.

"Yeah but they always keep on eyes on us dumb mortals back home." He told her "It's nice that your curious though Brooke and I do appreciate the concern."

Just then an image appeared on his Mirrorphone. Living in the Mirror Network, Brooke almost never showed herself. But there she was. The face of a girl with wavy dark purple hair covering her left eye. Ethan was the only person she showed herself to and her best friend.

 _Thanks for being so supportive Ethan!_ Brooke said before vanishing from the screen.

"You're welcome Brooke." Ethan said with a small smile.

"Your such a nice person Ethan!"

"GAH!" Ethan shouted before jumping a full foot in the air and landing on his butt as Maddie and Lizzie appeared behind him.

"Madeline! Lizzie! Don't sneak up on me!" He shouted irritably as Maddie laughed loudly and Lizzie giggled behind her hand.

After the two of them were done laughing at him the three of them made there way down the hall.

"So are the two of you as hexcited for Legacy Day as I am?" Lizzie asked with a demure smile.

"Of course Silly! I'm gonna throw a big tea party afterwards! It's going to be hat-tastic!" Maddie said excitedly with her arms wide "Daddy is even going to let us have it in his shop!"

"Meh."

Hearing Ethan's response, Lizzie raised a delicate eyebrow. Ethan usually got quite hexcited for Maddie's teap parties. But for some reason the thought of going to one after Legacy Day didn't seem to appeal to him.

"What's wrong Ethan?" She asked him in concern.

Maddie was certain that she knew what was wrong with Ethan. He was worried about how his friends would react to what he planned to say on Legacy Day. He had told her once a week or so ago about how he was going to support his friends by refusing to sign the book.

"I just..." Ethan started before sighing.

Lizzie's reaction was one of the ones he was dreading the most. She believed in destiny and was quite excited to become the next Queen of Hearts and continue her family legacy. He was certain that when he refused to sign it, she would try and order him to... and he was certain that when he told her no she would never speak to him again. The thought of his crush hating him... why did he have to have such a sensitive heart! He blamed his sister for this... and his mother... and the Mother Goddess. Man he was an emotional guy. How could he travel around helping people if he was so easily hurt?

 _Don't think like that Ethan. I'm sure Lizzie and your other friends will understand that you're doing it to help the people you care about. I mean she has known you for a very long time hasn't she? And even if she does get angry it won't last long._ Brooke said comfortingly... before remembering that Maddie could hear her also.

"Ethan what's Brooke talking about?" She asked suspiciously "Are you having mopey thoughts again? Do I need to give you 'The Treatment' to make you feel better?"

"No I don't need 'The Treatment'?! I'm just worried about Raven and Umbra!" He told the two "Neither want their destinies and both of them are conflicted about Legacy Day! They aren't sure if they can sign the book or not and its stressing them out. I have a bad feeling that Legacy Day is going to go very poorly."

"I'm sure that they'll make the right choice for them in the end." Lizzie said as she placed her hand on his arm comfortingly "Besides, whatever they decide, it won't affect our friendship."

Something that Ethan didn't know, and probably wouldn't know unless told, was that Lizzie had had a crush on him just as long as he had been crushing on her. She also suspected a girl in the village had a crush on him as well if her friends words were to be believed. Luckily she, unlike her mother, didn't mind sharing... she just needed to get to know the girl a little better. Good thing that having two wives was perfectly fine in both Wonderland and Iressia.

"I hope your right Lizzie." Ethan said hopefully "I really truly hope your right."

Then both girls wrapped him in a hug, causing a blush to spread across his face, and smaller blush to form on Lizzies. Meanwhile Maddie, the only one who could see both of their faces, giggled to herself as she began trying to figure out how to get the two to realize they liked each other.

The three of them eventually reached the overly ornate stage, at least in Ethan's opinion, and made their way up it, Lizzie separating from Ethan and Maddie to got stand by Daring, Apple, and Briar. Ethan and Maddie meanwhile went to stand with Raven, Hunter, and Cedar Wood. Cedar was a girl who's whole body, save her face, was made of wood, being the daughter of Pinocchio. Cedar had dark brown hair held up by a purple ribbon, light brown eyes, and since she was made of wood, brown skin. She was dressed in a preppy shirt with a frilly uniform collar and straps across the front that resemble the letter 'H', she has yellow Victorian patterns on the pink parts of her skirt and purple patterns on the blacks parts.

"So when your magical key appears, you insert it into the book, gently." The headmaster, an old man named Milton Grimm said as he demonstrated it to the teens like they were children "Then, stand with your shoulders back and declare your destiny to the world! Have I made myself clear."

"Headmaster Grimm?" Raven began to ask only to be interrupted.

"No questions?" Grimm said ignoring Raven and causing Ethan to frown "Good! Now we're going to practice with this small book of entirely reasonable school rules."

As he said this, the three little pigs deposited a large book on the podium next to the headmaster and ran off. Luckily, Ethan knew for a fact that the reason the book was so large, was due to the fact the rules were written in a large, flowing hand, and not because their were a large number of rules. Said rules weren't even overly strict.

"Now who will go first?" Grimm asked.

"Ooh! Me, me, me!" Apple said excitedly like a small girl.

"Step right this way." The headmaster said respectfully ass he bowed to Apple "My future Queen."

It was true, Snow White was the Queen of Ever After, and Apple would to someday. However when the rehearsals began Ethan's mind wandered off, not really caring about them in the slightest. This was all a big waste of his time in his own opinion. He was certain he was on the verge of a major breakthrough on his curse breaking studies. If he was right, then he may be close to finding out a way to get to Wonderland and get a closer look at the curse the Evil Queen had put on the place two years ago. All he needed was a few minutes to do a scan on it and he would have enough data to begin working on a counter curse... but first he needed to find a way to get around the quarantine the land had been placed under. He did however manage to notice a few of the rehearsals, namely Briar announcement that she was throwing the afterparty in her dorm, Hunter's per squirrel heckling him from the seats, and Maddie asking if it was tea time yet. Then came Raven's turn.

"I'm Raven Queen and I pledge to follow my destiny as... uh." She then paused and turned to the Headmaster "I have a question?"

"What is it?" Grimm asked impatiently.

It was obvious to Ethan that, while the headmaster said he was a there to help all the students, he was more interested in helping the heroes and princesses.

"I was just wondering. I mean. What if I don't want to take the pledge?" She asked causing everyone, save Ethen, to react in shock. "What?"

"And here's your answer." Grimm said intimidatingly as he walked up "If you don't pledge your destiny, your story ceases to exist."

"Ceases to exist?" Raven said in surprise and fear" But... what happens to me?"

You will cease to exist." He said menacingly "Poof."

Ethan was about to call bullshit on this statement but decided to hold his tongue. No point in getting himself in trouble now when he would only be getting into more trouble later on. Plus he highly doubted that they would disappear. Instead he just growled as he heard Apple panic about how she wouldn't get her happy ending if Raven didn't take the pledge.

"I.. Have to go."

Raven then took off, causing the headmaster to freak, Apple to fall into shock, and Ethan to smirk. After failing several times to call Raven back the Headmaster groaned before turning back to the remaining students.

"I'll deal with her later. Ethan King... your next." He stated in exasperation.

Ethan promptly turned towards the stairs and started walking off.

"Mister King!" Grimm shouted with his arms in the air in exasperation "Where do you think you're going!?"

"I'm going to make sure my cousin is alright after you treated her so poorly." Ethan growled as he made his way down the steps "You had not right to speak to her in such a tone. Plus this whole rehearsal thing has been a colossal waste of my time. I have important research to do but instead I'm forced to come here."

As he reached the bottom of the stairs Lizzie walked up to the edge of the stairs.

"Don't forget to come to tea at my dorm tomorrow after class!" She shouted as he left the courtyard "And make sure to let Raven know that she is invited as well!"

Ethan waved his hand over his shoulder in acknowledgement as the Headmaster shouted at him to return.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ethan had started looking for his cousin in her dorm room... but quickly realized that it was probably the last place she would run off to since she would probably encounter Apple... just like Ethan did as he was leaving the room. He had needed to dodge the blonde princess who was also looking for his cousin. She hadn't been in the library either... and he wasn't sure where else to look for her in the school. Then he realized she had probably fled to the forest to be by herself. If that was so then he would need to use his tracking spell to find her.

He made his way to the empty castleteria, since casting said spell in the library was a bad idea, and began the incantion.

"Tsol evah I tahw kees! Htrof uoy llac I!" He chanted, his magic building more and more around him "Reh dnif! Doolb ym tsol evah I!"

Then from the magic swirling around his form, a small glowing green falcon shot forth. Circling around his head a few times before shooting out of the room, leaving a glowing green trail in the air for him to follow. Just as he expected the spell led him out of the school and towards the forest. It had taken him a while searching the school for her before he had thought of this and he hoped nothing had happened to her while he had been searching. After a few minutes following the spell he came across his cousin, sitting on a bench and looking up at the green falcon that was circling her in confusion. Then with a wave of his hand, the bird vanished.

"Hey Raven." He said gently causing her to flinch "So this is where you've been hiding. Nice place I guess but could use a roof or something in case it rained. You okay?"

Raven looked down at the ground sadly.

"Are you here to talk me into signing the book?" She asked dejectedly.

This caused Ethan to let loose a great belly laugh, startling his cousin. She watched him in confusion as he tried to stop laughing.

"No." He said after regaining control of himself.

He then moved over and sat on the bench beside her.

"I'm here to make sure my little cousin is okay. That big dumb meany Grimm shouldn't have talked to you like that." He said childishly, trying to cheer her up "And I would never make you do anything you didn't want to."

Raven looked at him in surprise before her expression shifted into a mixture of relief and thanks. She leaned into his side as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"If you don't want to be the next Evil Queen then there's nothing that anyone can do to force you."

"But what if the Headmasters right?" She asked fearfully "What if I cease to exist?"

"First of all Raven I don't think that will happen." He told the dark haired witch "Why? Because from what of I could sense when I was brought to the Headmasters office when I first got here that while the book is indeed powerful... it certainly isn't strong enough to make a person vanish."

The book could grant the powers of a persons story to them and he was certain that it would make Raven incredibly powerful... if possibly a little evil. However it was only a theory of his that the book couldn't make someone vanish. He highly doubted it could but he wasn't perfect. However he wasn't going to tell her that.

"So you have nothing to fear little baby cousin!" Ethan said flamboyantly with a big grin "For I! Your amazing older cousin shall support you no matter what you decide to do!"

This elicited a giggle from Raven.

"I'm not your baby cousin." She said with a small smile "Your only a month older then I am."

"Yes!" Ethan declared as if he had the final word in a major debate "A WHOLE month older! And as such I can call you my little baby cousin."

This sent Raven into a fit of giggles, which she suspected was his goal. After calming down the two of them settled down into a comfortable silence as he continued to comfort her with his presence. For as long as she could remember, Ethan had been the closest thing she had had to an elder sibling. He comforted her when she was scared, encouraged her when she was nervous, teased her mercilessly, and made sure she was as happy as he could get her. Then came the incident... and although he still acted like a big brother to her... he had become much angrier with the world... and himself.

"So Lizzie says that you're invited to her tea party tomorrow after class." Ethan told her suddenly "I would come with me. She doesn't like it when people she invites don't show up and I would hate to have to hunt you down on my princesses order. I would much rather enjoy some tea with my three favorite girls."

Raven began giggling at the randomness of his comment after such a, relatively, serious conversation. But said conversation had made her feel better... and she was sure that she would be able to handle the conversation she would inevitably be having with Apple when she went back to their room. But for now she was content with just enjoying time with her kind and random elder cousin... at least until he said something to embarrass her.

"Hey Raven I think that Dexter kid has a thing for you. He's kind of a nerd though and related to Daring so that sucks. Please don't tell me you have a thing for nerdy types. You know they like to record things for when girls leave them."

"ETHAN!"

 _Well it seems like Ethan has plans of his own for Legacy Day._ The Male Narrator stated. _Will things work out for this aspiring Rebel or will things fall flat?_

 _He's making a big mistake siding with Raven._ The Female Narrator stated. _He should just sign the book and fulfil his destiny as should Raven. Otherwise who know what will become of them!_

 _Uh Mom, Dad?_ Brooke said nervously _I think your making Ethan mad at you... and I think he may start trying to find a way to get to you for payback if the look of his face means anything._

Ethan did indeed have a murderous look on his face as he looked up at the sky while holding an irate, blushing Raven at arms length.

"Hey lady! Shut up!" He shouted to the sky "I will find a way like Brooke says and I will get you for being so irritating!"

"STOP TALKING TO THE SKY ETHAN!" Raven shouted as she tried to hit him.

Okay there's chapter 2. not as long as I had hoped but when I'm writing in a notebook it seems much longer. As always, please review my work, give me some advice, and flames will be obliterated with my ignorance.


	3. Cupid and Lizzie

Cupid and Lizzie

Well thank you for your review nameless person! And also a big thanks to Fenris for the PM! It's really awesome to get a message from you and I will continue to write and write to the best of my ability! But enough of my inane chattering and thanks! Onto the story!

[Narrators]

I only own my characters!

Two days later, Ethan and Umbra were once more waiting in front of the school early in the morning. This time however, they both were excitedly waiting for the arrival of their mutual good friend. A friend of theirs from Monster High was transferring today, at the request of her father, and they had promised to meet her here and show her around the school.

"When did she say she was going to be here?" Ethan asked excitedly for the third time as he checked the clock on his phone "Its been forever!"

"She's supposed to be here any minute." Umbra said happily "And we haven't been out here for more then an hour."

Just the, a glowing white rectangular portal appeared in the air near them and a girl walked out. She had long, wavy, bright pink and light pink hair accentuated with white strands, pale skin with a pink tint to it, blue eyes, and ivory colored feathered wings. She was wearing a white and pink modern toga with a pink skirt that had black lace around the bottom, and grey fishnet leggings. Despite the fact that she looked different then they remembered, both Ethan and Umbra could tell that it was their friend C.A. Cupid, adopted daughter of Eros the god of love.

"Cupid!/C!" Umbra and Ethan shouted respectively upon seeing her.

"Ethan! Umbra!" Cupid said happily as she rushed forward to embrace them both.

Ethan and Cupid had been best friends back at Monster High while Umbra and Cupid had been very good friends. Ethan and cupid had so much of their time together that their friends had wondered, and even asked the two, why they had never dated each other. The reason? The two of them just weren't attracted to each other in that way.

"How have you two been?" Cupid asked happily after releasing them from the hug.

Ethan huffed angrily and crossed his arms in front of him causing Cupid to look at him in confusion.

"Let's just say that Ethan's temper has seemed to worsen by a considerable amount since he broke up with Draculaura." Umbra said tentatively "I can only assume she was more of a balm than either of us thought since he wasn't anywhere near this angry when the two of them were dating."

"Your right Umbra. Being with Draculaura helped me control my temper a great deal since being with her made me quite happy." Ethan said irritably "In fact I think I have an even shorter temper then I had before I started dating her."

Cupid just looked at him sympathetically. If what he said was true, and she was certain it was, then perhaps finding him a new girlfriend would be good for him. It certainly wasn't healthy for him to be so angry so often.. Luckily for him, she was here now and she would make sure to find him somebody he could love just as much as he had loved Draculaura. Maybe she should look into those two friends he had always told her about and see if they had any latent feelings for him. She knew at least that he had feeling for at least one of them from their conversations.

"Enough about mister grumpy-pants!" Umbra said excitedly as she took hold of Cupids hand "Let's start the tour!"

As they were walking in, Ethan saw Apple walking down the stairs towards them. The irritating blonde had been constantly trying to catch him, probably to try and get him to help convince Raven to sign the Storybook of Legends. By the gods he would never ever help her in such a quest. If Raven wanted to sign the book then that was fine by him. But he wasn't going to try and alter her choice by convincing why she should or shouldn't sign said book. That was her choice and as such, it was a sacred thing as far as Ethan was concerned. After all, Xen had perished for such freedom before his ascension. But anyway enough thinking about his culture. He had managed to avoid her so far but now it seemed he wouldn't be able to since Cupid was new and Apple would probably try to give her the tour herself.

"Ethan!" Apple called out urgently as she approached "I really need to speak to you!"

She then noticed Cupid standing next to Umbra and Ethan and tilted her head in curiosity.

"Oh? Who's this?" She asked.

"Hello! I'm C.A. Cupid!" Cupid said with a friendly smile "Todays my first day! Just call me Cupid!"

"Oh! It's a pleasure to meet you Cupid!" Apple said cheerfully "I'm Apple White and I would be delighted to show you around our wonderful school!"

Umbra was about to tell Apple that they were going to give Cupid the tour when Ethan spoke up.

"Ms. White, as friends of Cupid from our previous school, we promised to give her the tour of the school on her first day." He told her with a scowl "And I always keep my promises. Thusly, we don't need or want your assistance."

Cupid reacted by slapping him over the back of his head... followed almost immediately by Umbra doing the same thing. Apple however was quite confused. Ethan has always seemed to be rather unhappy to be in her company or even speak to her despite the fact that the two of them spent very little time around each other. When they did have a conversation, Ethan was distant and uninterested. He often seemed irritated when he was forced to talk to her because of his proximity to his cousin Raven. All she had wanted to do was get to know her future villains family. Sure she already knew the good king rather well but she knew next to nothing about his brother or his brothers family. As a future queen, she needed to be able to deal with such negative reactions to her but she also needed to try and do something to change such negativity into positivity.

As Ethan was about to ask why his two friends had smacked him like that, his forearm was grabbed by Apple, and with surprising strength, she began to pull him off towards an empty hallway.

"I need to borrow Ethan for a few moment!" Apple said sweetly.

"Wha? Hey!" Ethan exclaimed in confusion as he was dragged away "Let me go!"

Cupid and Umbra watched in shock and confusion as the blonde princess pulled the struggling boy away.

"Does this... happen often?" Cupid asked apprehensively.

She was a little worried for her friend. Sure she knew that he was perfectly capable of handling himself... very few people can survive in Monster High's catacombs for three days by themselves after all, and the girl who said her name was Apple White didn't seem dangerous, but that didn't mean a whole lot in the end.

"No... not really." Umbra stated calmly "I believe Apple is just going to try and get to the bottom of why Ethan doesn't like her very much."

"Why would she be concerned about that?" Cupid asked in confusion.

"Pretty much everyone in school, save for the villains and a few other exceptions, love Apple." Umbra explained "Most of the boys have crushes on her. Ethan however doesn't like her in the lightest. Before you ask it has something to do with what his cousin wrote in her letters to him. I doubt Raven approves of his attitude though since she seems to generally like Apple... even if she seems to get annoyed by her constant attempts to force the Evil Queen title down her throat."

Satisfied, for now, Cupid decided that now was the perfect time to get down to business.

Ok! Umbra could you please take me to Lizzie Queen and Madeline hatter?" Cupid asked.

"Huh? Why do you want to go see them?"

Cupid just gave her a cheery smile.

"Of course." Umbra said reservedly "I think that they'll be in Maddie's room for morning tea right now. Though I'm not sure that this will work. If either of them had feelings for him... wouldn't they have made a move before now? It has been a month since he got here."

"Maybe they're waiting for him to make the first move?" Cupid told her friend "It would be a complete waste though since we both know that Ethan is so thick-headed he'll only be able to tell a girl likes him if he's out right told she does. Remember his reaction when Draculaura confessed her feelings for him?"

Umbra chuckled, remembering the incident. It had been quite funny seeing Ethan's reaction He had turned bright red, began muttering and spluttering in shock before Clawdeen, another of their friends, smacked him upside the head to reset him. He then proceeded to ask the pink vampire out. They had all been surprised when Draculaura had told them about her date with him. He had apparently managed to make her feel like she was the only important thing in the entire world and she was even swooning as she told them about the date... though that could have been Draculaura being dramatic. While leading the cherub towards Maddie's dorm, Umbra at least managed to show Cupid a few locations such as the Castleteria and several classrooms. The two eventually reached the future Mad Hatter's room and, judging by the excited noises coming from inside, she was definitely not alone. It only took a few seconds for the cheery girl to answer after Umbra knocked.

"Oh hey Umbra!" Maddie said excitedly upon seeing her "Your just in time for tea!"

She then noticed Cupid and her smile seemed to widen somehow.

"Oh hello!" I'm Maddie Hatter! It's nice to meet you!" Maddie said happily.

"I'm Cupid! I just transferred from Ethan's old school!" Cupid replied with a bright smile.

"AHHHH!" Maddie shouted happily before grabbing hold of Cupids hand and pulling her into the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Okay... I guess I'll see you later." Umbra said in confusion before turning to slowly walk away.

Lizzie was the only other occupant in the room at the moment, Kitty Cheshire Maddie's roommate, was elsewhere... likely causing mischief or napping. The future queen looked up in surprise as the two girls, one whom she didn't recognize who was being pulled in by Maddie, before the tea loving girl placed the new pink clad girl in a spare seat at the table they were having tea at.

"Maddie... who is this?" She asked in confusion.

"This is Cupid, she's the adopted daughter of Eros!" Maddie said excitedly as she poured tea for the three of them "She just arrived as a transfer student and is Ethan's best friend from his old school!"

Cupid blinked in confusion. All she had said was that she was from Ethan's old school.

"How did you know I'm his friend... or any of that other stuff?" Cupid asked in confusion.

"Easy silly!" Maddie giggled "Brooke told me!"

"What?"

"Just forget about it." Lizzie advised calmly before taking a sip of tea "It's best you just not try and figure out what's going on in her head. I'm Lizzie Hearts and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Cupid just sighed before taking up her teacup for a sip.

"So why did you come her if today is your first day?" Lizzie asked "I would have thought you would either be on a tour led by Apple or at the Headmasters office."

"I have more important things to do then that." Cupid stated calmly.

"Oh? Such as?" Lizzie asked.

"Helping Ethan!"

"Why does Ethan need help?" Maddie asked with a smile.

"Because being as angry as he is as often as he is isn't good for his health." Cupid told them matter of factly.

"Oh? But hat doesn't explain why you came here." Lizzie stated in confusion.

"Well... Ethan spoke about the two of you quite a lot back at Monster High and I just wanted to meet you." Cupid fibbed "You're obviously very important to him and I was wondering if you had any ideas."

"You're here to try and find out if either Lizzie or I like him!" Maddie declared causing both Lizzie and Cupid to inhale their tea "What's wrong?"

"Maddie! Don't just say things like that!" Lizzie spluttered as she tried to cough up the tea.

Cupid was coughing for a moment before simply nodding in confirmation.

"Well... yeah. I don't think there's any point in hiding my intentions." Cupid said after catching her breath "I just want him to go back to how he was back at Monster High. He was so happy when he was dating Draculaura and he himself admitted earlier that he had a much better hold on his temper then."

Lizzie looked contemplative for a few seconds while Maddie talked to her pet door mouse Earl Grey. Cupid meanwhile just looked sheepishly at her teacup. She was beginning to think she had made a mistake by going straight to the two girls she believed Ethan had long-standing feelings for.

"Very well. Since I know of you as well from Ethan's letters I will inform you that I do indeed have romantic feelings for Ethan." Lizzie informed the cherub regally.

"I can't wait for the two of them to start dating!" Maddie squealed in delight "They're going to look so cute together! And I bet that he'll look great in the King of Hearts robes!"

"Maddie! There's no need to get so far ahead of ourselves!" Lizzie said with a bright blush on her face.

Not that she would have minded at all if he became her King of Hearts... after his own story was complete that is. She was perfectly fine with waiting for him... it isn't like she hasn't waited on him for two years before... and two years wasn't very long anyways in the grand scheme of things. She was certain that her subjects could wait to carry out the story of Wonderland till he was free. But here she was doing the same thing that Maddie was.

"That's... good to know." Cupid said with a sheepish smile "And I believe that he has feelings of love for you as well Lizzie."

This caused Maddie to squeal happily and tumble out of her chair onto the floor. Lizzie however just smiled happily. This made her heart all a flutter, and filled her with warmth. She was happy that her crush possibly had the same feelings for her that she had for him.

"Unfortunately he's as dense as a troll when it comes to girls feelings for him." Cupid explained with a sigh "Draculaura had to come right out and confess her feelings for him directly to his face after three months of trying to get his attention other ways. Idiot hadn't realized she was flirting with him for a month and thought she was just being nice."

"I'm well aware of that despite the fact that he's an incorrigible flirt he himself can not tell when he is being flirted with. I have a plan but... I need time to gather the courage to enact it." Lizzie stated while Maddie rolled around on the ground giggling and laughing manically in whatever fantasy she was lost in. " I should inform you though that I've heard from Holly O'Hair that her younger sister Poppy has developed feelings for him as well since they met a month ago."

"Yep yep yep!" Maddie said as she reappeared at the table helping herself to some tea.

Cupid just shook her head in bemusement. She was not at all surprised that her idiotic friend had inadvertently won the heart of a girl he had just met. In the few months after school started at Monster High, she was aware of at least three girls who had developed feelings for him... Draculaura had just been the first to act on them. Thus she would need to go have a talk with Holly and Poppy later.

"Now." Lizzie said calmly "Please sit down, have some tea, and tell us all about Ethan's time at Monster High."

Cupid smiled back and began the story of how Ethan had gotten lost in the school's catacombs for three days while searching for a hidden dungeon someone had told him about, glad to have a chance to make new friends.

[You're in trouble now Ethan!] Brooke giggled as Apple dragged him down the hall.

"Let go of me you crazy princess!" Ethan growled "I haven't done anything to deserve this treatment!"

Apple finally released his arm and gave him a glare... unfortunately said glare only managed to make her look ,ore cute than intimidating.

"You should stop that." Ethan said while averting his eyes "It really doesn't suit you to glare and I would hate it if your face froze that way."

Apple simply crossed her arms and continued to glare at hi,/

"Stop staring at me!" Ethan said uncomfortably.

"Not until you tell me why you seem to have a problem with me." Apple stated "We've barely had three conversations with each other!"

Ethan palmed his face with a groan.

"Ms. White."

"And don't call me Ms. White anymore!" Apple commanded, a bit of the future queen she would be seeping through.

"Apple. You're one of the sweetest girls I have ever met. You're kind, caring, thoughtful, intelligent, and always willing to help.' He told her "But what you may think is you trying to help my cousin is actually making her quite unhappy."

"What do you mean?"

"You decorated her side of your dorm room with out her consent." He said with a deadpan.

"I just want her to be the best evil queen she can be! Apple replied "She's an important part of my story."

"And that's another thing!" Ethan snapped before taking a deep breath "You don't care to find out what Raven wants if it will interfere with you Happily Ever After. You constantly talk about how she's a part of YOUR story and how SHE needs to poison you. But you can't see that she has a story of her own beyond the title of Evil Queen. But that title is all you care about when it comes to my cousin."

Apple was shocked. She wasn't like that. She just wanted Raven to be safe and the only way to do that was if she signed the book and fulfilled her part in the story of Snow White as the Evil Queen. She opened her mouth to argue further with the black haired boy when she noticed his form seeming to waver.

"Ethan? Are you okay?" She asked in concerned confusion.

"Oh I'm fine." He replied with a smirk as he became transparent "I left about a minute into this conversation. You've been talking to a life model decoy... basically a really advanced illusion. I won't be helping you convince Raven to sign the book so stop trying to get me to Apple."

With that, the now revealed illusion of Ethan vanished, leaving a stunned Apple alone in the hall. After a moment she huffed and left with a pout, intent on convincing him to help her. Three minutes after she had left, Ethan shimmered back into existence with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Poo Apple." He sighed while shaking his head "There's no such thing as the Life Model Decoy spell. There are spells to make temporary clones though but not illusions like I said."

[That wasn't very nice Ethan.} Brooke scolded.

"I know... but it was amusing and she's getting on my nerves." He told his unseen friend "If she'd lighten up a little I'd happily apologize to her."

And there's chapter three! Hope you like it! Next chapter has notes in it!


	4. Hobbies and Ethan

Hobbies and Families

AN: Ok here's how this chapter is gonna be. Lots of stuff. Wanted to have Ethan enjoy singing a little... give him a hobby other than just magic research and getting into/causing trouble... oh wait he hasn't done that yet. Regardless there will be other chapters with music in it beyond this one. Hope you enjoy this one though.

I don't own the songs, characters or setting in the story. Just my ocs and Iressia.

[Narrators]

[Ethan? What are you doing?] Brooke asked as she watched Ethan set up a large magical amplifier on his rooms balcony.

"I'm gonna play some music!" Ethan said happily before plugging in his guitar "I haven't played or sang anything in a month! It's something I used to do with my sisters and helps me relax... which is probably a good thing since I'm told I've been far too uptight recently."

(On my way Brother Bear/Jonathan Young cover: original by Phil Collins)

-Tell everybody I'm on my Way! New friends and new places to see. With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way! And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be.-

He then began playing the guitar rather masterfully while making the other instruments with magic before continuing.

-Oh! Tell everybody I'm on my way and I'm loving every step I take. With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way and I can't keep this smile off my face! Cause there's nothing like seeing each other again no matter what the distance between and the stories that we will tell will make you smile. Oh it really lifts my heart!-

=Down on the ground within sight of the balcony=

Apple Briar and two other girls were sitting on a bench under a tree just talking about their week. One of the new girls had long, curly blonde hair, a fair complexion, and big bright dark blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with intricate ribbon designs and a white top with little paw print designs on it. Her name was Blondie Lockes, the daughter of Goldie Lockes.

The other girl had long strawberry blonde hair in a ponytail, peach colored skin, and light green eyes. She was wearing a blue dress with floral patterns on it and clear light blue sleeves. Her name was Ashlynn Ella, daughter of Cinderella.

"So after leaving the Glass Slipper I found the cutest little rabbit with a thorn in its paw on my way back to the school." Ashlynn said happily "Luckily the thorn wasn't to deep so I managed to pull it out and let him go on his way."

Just then the music started making the four girls look around in confusion as they tried to determine the origin of said music.

"Where's that coming from?" Apple asked.

"Sounds like its coming from the Boys Dorm." Briar said looking up at the dorm "But it doesn't sound anything like the usual stuff Sparrow comes up with... doesn't even sound like him at all. Plus this is actually good."

"Yep! Unlike Sparrow, who ever's singing this can actually sing!" Blondie stated happily as she pulled out her Mirrorpad "This'll make a great story for my Mirror cast! 'Mystery Musician of the Boys Dorm'!"

She then got up and started filming.

"Blondie Lockes here and I'm standing just below the Boys Dorm! I'm sure that you can hear the music coming from within and this reporter isn't going to rest until she identifies the source of said song!"

=Back with Ethan=

-So tell them all I'm on my way new friends and new places to see. And to sleep under the stars, who could ask for more? With the moon keeping watch over me!-

Ethan could feel the stress simply melting away from him as he sang. All the trouble brewing from the Legacy Day rehearsal took a back seat, like all his troubles did when he played.

-Not the snow and not the rain can change my mind, the sun will come out, wait and see! And the feeling of the wind in your face will lift your heart! Oh there's nowhere I would rather be!-

=Back with the girls=

"I believe this mysterious singer must be Ethan King! The mysterious and short-tempered transfer student who has the whole school curious about both his origins and relationship with Raven Queen!" Blondie said dramatically to her Mirrorpad.

"What makes you think that its' Ethan?" Ashlynn asked in confusion.

"Yeah I don't think Ethan's the musical type." Briar stated "He's a bit to... serious and critical."

"We don't really know much about him though." Apple stated thoughtfully "I mean Raven said that he's her cousin and that they haven't seen each other in almost four years for some reason despite the two of them having been close. We also know that he's known Lizzie and Maddie since they were very young, he went to the same school as Umbra before transferring here, he's very protective of his cousin and all his friends, and that he's from a far off Realm."

Blondie had been filming the blonde haired princess during her thought process and when Apple noticed she gave the screen a smile.

"I'm sure that if you go and find Raven, Maddie, or Lizzie they can shine some further light on him." She said cheerfully.

Blondie then turned the camera back on herself.

"Stay tuned viewers as I go in search of more information pertaining to the mysterious Ethan King!" She said before shutting the camera down and dashing off.

The three girls watched her run off before resuming their conversation.

=Back to Ethan=

-Yeah! Tell everybody I'm on my way! And I just can't wait to be there! With blue skies ahead yes I'm on my way and nothing but good times to share! Oh tell everybody I'm on my way and I just can't wait to be home! With the sun beating down yes I'm on my way! With nothing but good times to share!-

After Ethan finished he took a deep breath as he heard Brooke clapping.

[Wow Ethan that was really good!" She said happily [What's the song about?]

"I didn't write it Brooke." Ethan told her with a smile before taking a drink from a nearby cup "But I picked that song because I really enjoy going out on adventures! I used to get into all kinds of trouble when I was younger because I would always manage to sneak away from my nannies and go on adventures in the castle with my twin sister Elena! You can find all kinds of secret passages in two thousand year old castle! Then either my mother or big sister Lizbeth would track us down. We would always hope that it was our mother who would find us because I Lizbeth did then we could probably get hit over the head."

[Oh tell me about your sisters!] Brooke asked excitedly [You never talk about them!]

"Not yet Brooke." Ethan said calmly "Still not ready to talk about them yet. Anyway the next song I'm gonna play reminds me of my sister Lizbeth!"

(Let Me Try by NateWantsToBattle!

He began playing a fast series of notes on his guitar before starting to sing.

-You and I we both know well! I couldn't do this by myself, and everyday it's all the same you picked me up when down I fell! But I'm still standing through and through. I know exactly what to do! I'll give it everything I've got although I'm not stronger than you.-

(Flashback)

Eight years ago, Iressia

A much younger Ethan, the scars on his face much more prominent on his face, ran down the halls of the royal castle in the capital of Iressia, Duos. Right behind him was a little girl who looked almost identical to him, save her silky black hair reaching down to her shoulders, standing an inch or two taller than he did, and having no scar on her face. The two of them were wearing simple grey t-shirts and shorts and were laughing quite raccously as they raced down the hall, angry yells coming from where they had come from.

"Come on Elena we need to hurry or Dewan will catch up!" Ethan laughed.

"I'm so glad you know how to use magic Ethan!" Elena said happily as they turned a corner "When Dewan stepped in that grease slick you conjured and went flying into the wall was so funny!"

The two of them stopped at a statue of a knight and reached up to twist a hand that was holding a vertical sword, opening a small passage in the wall besides the statue that the two children dashed into. The secret passage was dusty, filled with cobwebs, and lit by magical torches that only illuminated when there were people inside of it. The two children slowly walked down the corridor until they reached a small room with numerous other passages leading away from it. Carved into the wall were several figures that were visages of the two children's ancestors, in the center was a small stone table with several pieces of paper with crude maps, poorly drawn magic symbols, childish drawings and two wooden swords on it.

This was their secret play area. The one place that nobody could find them if they didn't want to be found... at least it had been for the last two weeks. They had to find a new hideout after their mother had found their last one in a corridor leading from the ballroom. They just hoped that their mother hadn't taught Lizbeth the way she used to find the twins.

(Back to present)

-But I'll be your shield, I can be your lion! I'll dry your eyes if I see you crying! Believe in me and I won't let you down! But now we've come so far! I know just who we are! And we shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun! Now with just you and me, like it was meant to be! I'll protect you, I'll defend you if you let me try! We'll stay together now and forever just let me try!-

(With the chibi's)

"So... this is where the two of you have moved to." A slightly older sounding female voice stated.

The two eight years olds froze in fear and slowly turned around. There, standing in the corridor they had just come down, was their older sister Lizbeth. Unlike the twins who looked like their father, Lizbeth took after their mother. The thirteen years old was much taller than them, had slightly tanned skin, emerald eyes, just beginning to show breasts and shoulder length dark red hair. She was wearing a dark blue corset top with silver shield designs in it over a white shirt that left her arms and shoulders uncovered, and a knee length matching skirt with white frills along the bottom and silver sword designs.

"I would have thought it would take me longer to find it. After all it did take mother two month to find your last hidey-hole." Lizbeth stated nonchalantly as she walked closer to the twins.

The twins were rather confused. They were certain that Lizbeth would be much angrier with them after having pulled that prank on Dewan but for some reason she hadn't said anything about it... maybe she was just letting them stew before she ate them!

"Please don't eat us Lizbeth!" Ethan shouted as he fell to his knees.

This caused Lizbeth to pause before she placed her hands on her hips and started laughing.

(Present)

-You and I we both know; we couldn't do this on our own! You say you're fighting for my mother but won't see how much I've grown. But I can't believe everything that I'm told! I'll fight till the end while I'm young and when I'm old!-

(With the future snacks)

"Please stop laughing Lizbeth!" Elena said bravely while her brother cowered on his knees "It's really creepy!"

"Sorry, sorry Elena." Lizbeth said after a minute of laughter "Ethan always says the funniest things when he's scared."

She then looked at the two of them with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm not going to eat the two of you. I have no idea where you got that idea from!" She said jovially "I just wanted to congratulate the two of you on the prank you pulled on Dewan. That pompous windbag has been berating me all week about learning how to dance when mom constantly says that she'll be the one teaching me."

(More singing!)

-But I'll be your shield I could be your lion! I'll dry your eyes if I see you crying! Believe in me and I won't let you down! But now we've come so far! We both know who we are! And we shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun! Now its just you and me like it was meant to be! And I'll protect you, I'll defend you if you let me try! We'll stay together! Now and forever just let me try!-

(Back to the kiddies)

"Now! I won't tell mom about this little hidey hole so long as you two don't cause to much trouble." Lizbeth said with a smile after picking Ethan up off his knees and wrapping her siblings in a hug "But next time you go looking for secrets in the castle... make sure you invite me to go with you. Some of these corridors might be dangerous and I don't want the two of you getting hurt."

The twins looked at each other in shock before smiling and hugging their big sister back.

"We promise Lizbeth!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

(Back to the song)

Stay with me, fight with me. Victories abound! Now we've got this, can't stop us! And I won't let you down! I know you never asked to be made! But now we've come so far, I know just who we are. And we shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun.-

Okay so maybe Lizbeth wasn't always terrifying. She would watch out for them and join them on their adventures. But when their little jokes got out of hand she could be more terrifying than an angry dragon just like their mother. The memory was a happy one... but it also made his heart ache when he thought about Elena.

-But now we've come so far, I know just who we are. And we shine brighter than any gem between us and the sun! Now it's just you and me like it was meant to be! And I'll protect you I'll defend you if you let me try! We'll stay together! Now and forever just let me try!-

As Ethan caught his breath he could hear Brooke applauding him again.

[Wow your sisters sound awesome!] Brooke said as Ethan got another drink [But why do you get sad when you think about Elena?]

"That's a story for another time Brooke." Ethan said softly "The next song makes me think about the time Elena and I first met Raven when we were five. Back then I didn't know she was a witch. Instead after she used magic for the first time I gave her a nickname."

[Oh? What did you call her!?] Brooke asked excitedly.

"She accidentally made it snow in our playroom... so I called her a Snow fairy." He said with a smile/

(Snow Fairy. Fairy Tail opening ! Dub by The Kira Justice. Original song by FUNKIST)

-Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light onto your way: this light will shine upon a brand new day!-

=With Blondie=

Luckily for the blonde reporter, Raven and Maddie were nearby sitting at an outdoor table listening to Ethan signing with small smiles on their faces.

"Raven! Maddie! I'm so happy I found you!" Blondie said excitedly as she rushed over with her Mirrorpad up "This is Blondie Lockes with Ethan's cousin Raven Queen and childhood friend Maddie Hatter! Now we can find out more about this mysterious new classmate of ours!"

Raven seemed a little nervous about having the camera pointed at her but Maddie didn't seem like she cared at all, her normal smile on her face as she waved.

"Now please tell us! Has Ethan always enjoyed music? Is he an only child? Where hexactly is he from? Why did he go to a different school other than Ever After High for two years?" Blondie asked the witch rapidly.

Raven was shocked for a moment at all the questions before she regained her composure.

"Well... Ethan's from a Realm called Oros. It's not part of Ever After and you need to use a portal to get to it like with Wonderland. Specifically he's from the Kingdom of Iressia which is ruled by his mother Elizabeth and his father, the previous Dark King. Ethan's liked music for years as far as I know and learned to play the guitar when he was ten. As for siblings he has a sister who is five years older than him, a twin sister that's a half hour older than him and a little sister who is four years younger than him... he doesn't like talking about his twin or little sister though." Raven said sadly "I can't tell you why because it's rather personal for him. As for why he went to a different school? His mother wanted him to experience other cultures."

(Back with Ethan)

-Oh yeah! Now can you hear that voice that's calling out to you? Oh Yeah! Though I know its shouts have caused its over use. Oh yeah! But will it stay until your heart can hear it through? Oh yeah! Oh yeah! The sun and moon have joined in celebration; have you forgotten our affiliation? When you're not here to share your laughter with me, I just can't find my inspiration now its: Snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're, approaching, evoking, the clock to keep repeating over, Fairy, where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way; this light will shine upon a brand new day!-

=With Blondie=

It was at this point that Raven realized what song Ethan was singing now and blushed.

"Raven? Why are you blushing?" Blondie asked in curiosity.

"Because Ethan told her that this song reminds him of when first met back when they were little fables!" Maddie said happily.

"Maddie!" Raven shouted in embarrassment.

(Flashback)

In a small playroom filled with toys and covered in brightly colored carpet, little five year old Raven lay drawing with her crayons. Her mommy was gone today for some reason which made her sad... but her daddy had told her that her uncle and cousins were coming to visit today! She was really excited and hoped the two of them were really nice! Just as she thought this the door opened and two identical kids her age rushed into the room together, making a beeline for her and shouting in joy. The surprised witchling could barely react before the two of them tackled her, laughing as they did so.

(Present)

Oh yeah! Feelings rush from my heart's core as white flakes on the beach pour, makes me look at the skies color. Oh yeah! And I start to remember that rainbow, those seven beams that we once saw, are now replaced by the pure white snow. Those times you laughed felt just like a mystery with the strength you'd always give to me!-

(Flashback)

Raven was startled and a little scared. Unbeknownst to her, her magic had begun to flare up, causing dark clouds to begin forming on the ceiling. As the two laughing clones got off her, the three of them felt cold things start to land on them causing them to look around in confusion. It had started to snow in the room. Raven was terrified. She had just accidentally used magic again! And she had just met these two, who she thought might be her cousins. What if they were scared of her now?

"Wow! Look Elena! It's snowing!" One of the clones aid excitedly as he pointed at the ceiling with a smile.

"Yay snow! Yay snow!" Elena said happily "Ethan let's play!"

The two of them then began chasing each other around the room.

(Present)

-Snowing, I'm holding my arms and I'm trembling with cold. But I know you can bring the warm to my life again. Fairy, slowly, but surely, you're walking your way, oh, hang in there!-

(Back then)

Raven was confused for a moment... before Ethan, at least she thought it was Ethan.. Ran over and sat down next to her with a big smile on his face.

"Hi there! I'm Ethan!" He said happily "You're really pretty! You look just like our nana fairy! Did you just use magic to make it snow?"

Raven slowly nodded her head nervously.

"Wow that's awesome!" He said happily before wrapping her in a hug "You're the most awesome cousin ever! You must be a very strong Fairy!"

Raven scrunched up her face in annoyance at this. She wasn't a Fairy! She was a witch!

"I'm a Witch! Not a Fairy!" Raven said irritably.

Ethan just looked at her in confusion.

"But your pretty like our nana Fairy and you can use magic like our nana Fairy. That means you're a Fairy!" Ethan told her with a smile "I'm going to call you Snow Fairy!"

(Idiot who thought witchling cousin was a Fairy)

-Like a magic spell you bring out the best there is in me. So I laugh, try doing my best. All I'm asking you to do show me the smile in you. And then become, my own fairy! It's snowing, keep going; be honest and smile as we're approaching, evoking the clock to keep repeating over, but Fairy where are you going? I'm holding, all the light on to your way. No matter what it will keep snowing, keep going, be honest and smile because you know you've got the light. You always make me alright. Snowing!... Fairy!... Come find me, look into my eyes. Looking for you as you'll here me cry. "Snow Fairy!"

"Don't say goodbye!"-

(With blondie and embarrassed Raven)

As Maddie told Blondie the story of how she met her cousin, Raven was hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment as the whole campus learned about how they had met. She would never be able to live this down.

=The next day=

Luckily for Raven, the school seemed to have thought Maddie's story was rather adorable and, instead of teasing her about it, commented on how cute the three of them must have been when they were little, or wondering how their parents had reacted to coming back to find the room covered in a layer of snow. She was also very lucky that when Blondie tried to get Ethan to come on her show he had adamantly refused and wouldn't even come on to sing a song once in a while.

AN: Well there's the next chapter! Fun fact! Those flashbacks aren't in the original chapter as written in my notebook! I made those up as I was writing and think they came out rather well. Gives a bit of insight into the relationship between Ethan and his elder sister and a humorous look at how he and Raven met! As always leave a review if you want but remember that flames will be destroyed!


End file.
